Isabel Maryon-Hayman
Doctor Isabel Maryon-Hayman was the chief medical doctor of the Coalition of Ordered Governments and chief of medicine at Jacinto Medical Center in Jacinto City.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 96-99 Following the collapse of the COG, Hayman joined a group of Gears and civilians aboard the CNV Sovereign. Biography Locust War Meeting Hoffman Twelve years after Emergence Day, Hayman was one of the chief of the ER at Jacinto Medical Center. She treated a group of Gears who had been caught in a Locust ambush, and was forced to amputate the legs of Lt. Donneld Mathieson. After one surgery, Hayman brought out one of the members of her staff and was yelling at him outside of the operating room when Dr. Ademi brought a Gear officer to meet her. When she saw him, Hayman demanded to know if he had washed his hands before coming in, and what he wanted. He informed her he was Col. Victor Hoffman, Chief of the COG Defense Staff, and she told him that his Gears were on the fourth floor. Hoffman told her he was there to thank her and her staff for the care they gave the Gears, and asked if she could pass it on to her team. Hayman was surprised, but quickly covered it up. She told him she appreciated his thanks, but asked if she could continue to coach her "useless" staff. Hoffman was put off by her attitude, and told her to carry on before leaving.Gears of War: The Slab pg 286, 290 Treating Hoffman and Marcus Two years later, Hayman was the senior doctor at Wrightman Hospital, and the head of the ER there. Hoffman and Sgt. Marcus Fenix arrived at the hospital after the Evacuation of North Gate, Hayman was angry that Hoffman had walked through the streets with his leg wound, telling him that he had likely exacerbated his injury. She also saw that Marcus had some open wounds and Locust guts and blood on him. She ordered him into the hospital for some tests, asking him if he knew how many diseases he could get from Locust feces. Marcus told her he would try to avoid shooting them in the guts in the future.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 333 Hayman took them to a recovery room and began inspecting Hoffman's wound as he angrily waited her for to finish. She then turned her attention to Marcus, and told him not to give her any more lip, and that she was angry that he had not come to the hospital after leaving The Slab because of the diseases that could be found there. Marcus grumbled back that he had washed his hands twice. Hayman then told them both to stay in the treatment room and shut up while she went to treat an actual patient, an eighteen year old corporal who had lost both legs.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 359-360 However, when Hoffman and Marcus got into an argument and yelled at each other, Hayman overheard and came bursting back into the room, yelling at them to shut up. She ordered Marcus to leave the hospital and only come back if he felt ill so that no one else got sick because of him. She then grabbed the largest needle she could find to inject Hoffman with an antibiotic, and said she would enjoy sticking it into him. Hoffman stopped her, before she injected him, and yelled after Marcus that he was sorry for leaving him to die. Hayman then angrily injected Hoffman, and told him just to remember that it was only pain.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 363-364 Port Farrall Six months later, the Coalition of Ordered Governments was forced to sink Jacinto City in an attempt to defeat the Locust. The COG evacuated to Port Farrall, where Dr. Hayman joined the rest of the command staff in the CIC Truck. She advised Chairman Richard Prescott on the medical situation, and the thirty percent losses in the civilian population from the evacuation.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 32-33 As the days went by, Dr. Hayman posted death results every day from hypothermia and other illnesses in the CIC Truck.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 76 She went aboard the CNV Sovereign ten days after the evacuation to demand the full control over all medical resources from Commander Alisder Fyne. She was accompanied by Hoffman, Marcus, and Lt. Anya Stroud, with Anya to be the negotiator. However, the meeting did not go as she planned, and Dr. Hayman was left only with the promise of more personnel being available to her. She stormed off after the meeting, and demanded that Hoffman ensure that Fyne came through on his agreement.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 96-101 After Delta-One found a large cache of medical supplies beneath Merrenat Naval Base, Dr. Hayman became pleased with the windfall.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 114 She later briefed Prescott on the state of the Gears in the army, warning him that many had severe physical or psychological issues.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 164 Sometime later, she talked with Dominic Santiago about the state he had found his wife in. She listed the number of things wrong with Maria, and told Dom he had done the right thing in shooting her.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 269 Stranded Insurgency After the COG moved to the island of Vectes, Hayman set up a hospital at Vectes Naval Base. After three Stranded Insurgents were wounded and captured by Delta-One, Hayman treated them. She believed that even though the Stranded were the enemy and had killed Gears, they were her patients, and were to be treated the same as everyone else while in her hospital. When she learned that Commander Miran Trescu wanted to interrogate them, she became concerned, due to his peoples reputation with prisoners. Hayman attempted to convince Hoffman not to allow Trescu to torture them, but he told her that they needed to get information out of them. Hoffman convinced her to allow the Stranded to be interrogated, but as she walked off, she also suggested to Hoffman that she retire Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, thinking that she was too old for frontline duties.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 74-76 However, when she heard a gunshot, she rushed back to the Stranded's room and found that Trescu had executed one of the Stranded, Edwin Loris. Hayman was shocked and disgusted by the act, and ordered Trescu and Hoffman to get out of her hospital, and that if either one was ever on her operating table, she would let them die.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 82 She immediately headed to speak with Prescott and rage about what happened.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 84 Lambent Pandemic Responding to the Lambent When the Lambent emerged and began appearing all across Sera several weeks later, Prescott had samples of Lambent stalks and other mutated animals brought to her to examine. Hayman was annoyed by this, since she was not a biologist, and after examing them, she told Prescott that she was not able to determine anything about them that would be useful.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 140-141 Hayman also treated Anton Silber, a Gear who had been wounded during the Battle of Pelruan, and managed to treat his leg wound and avoided having to amputate it.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 98 Driving with Hoffman Shortly afterwards, Hayman asked to come with Hoffman to Pelruan in a Packhorse to treat victims of smoke inhalation after a farm to the south was set on fire during a battle against the Lambent, and to talk with him privately. Hoffman asked what she wanted, and she said she wanted to know what was going on and why Prescott kept having her analyze the Lambent remains. He asked if she had found anything, and she told him that she wasn't omniscient, and that she wished people would stop coming to her with things that fell out of her area of expertise. Hayman told him that the stalks were a little like bone, but not a plant or animal. Hoffman asked if that was possible, and she looked at him like he was an idiot before telling him that fungi fell into that gray area, and were in fact closer to animals. Hoffman then asked what she wanted from him, and Hayman demanded to know what he was holding back about the Lambent. He said he wasn't holding anything back from her about them, and that his secrets had to do with a issue between him and Prescott. She told him to stop lying, and asked if Lambency was one of the biological weapons programs they used to run at VNB. Hayman watched Hoffman become horrified, and he said that Prescott had chosen Vectes, not the command staff. Hayman remarked that he really was just a simple grunt, and he said that if Prescott knew anything, he was hiding it well. Hayman said that he would have had to know if it was a weapon that had been deployed against the Locust since he had been Director of Special Forces, but he told her that that didn't matter, and Prescott still hid things from him. She believed him, knowing he wouldn't do anything to put his Gears at further risk. She began smoking one of her cheroots, and told Hoffman that she saw the way the world was going, and wished she would be dead before it got there, but knew that she would likely be alive. Hoffman said they had to do what they could, and Hayman warned him that his biggest problem was going to be famine, regardless of the fact that Lambency could jump species, since the food chain was fragile. She then remarked that she still held him responsible for letting Trescu murder a patient of hers, and Hoffman said he could live with that, and the two reached a silent agreement to dislike but trust one another.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 159-163 Visit to Pelruan When they reached the town, a large crowd had gathered in front of the town hall and were asking Lt. Anya Stroud and Sgt. Drew Rossi questions and were getting agitated. Hoffman guided Hayman through the crowd, and she muttered at him that he was a cowardly asshole and that he using her as a human shield in case the crowd got rowdy. He muttered back that it was diplomacy time, and to shut up and look sweet. Hoffman began telling the crowd they were going to have to evacuate the town, and Hayman asked that anyone with health issues follow her to the town hall to get looked at. Rossi escorted her through the crowd and to the building, and she began checking on those who followed her.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 164 After finishing, she waited outside of the town hall for Hoffman to return with the Packhorse, but heard a shot ring out from the docks. When Hoffman returned, she was irritated and asked him what had happened, and he responded that history had repeated itself, and that it did that a lot. After he helped her into the Packhorse, Hayman asked him who was going to asked Prescott if they had created the Lambent themselves, and he told her he would do it.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 167 Third Battle of New Jacinto Several months later, Prescott had resigned as Chairman and abandoned the COG, disappearing at sea. Hoffman, Michaelson, and Trescu began running the COG, preparing to evacuate Vectes in the face of increasing attacks by the Lambent. When Lambent stalks emerged in New Jacinto, Hayman began treating those wounded by the attack. She operated for six hours on numerous patients, turning over the post-op to Tom Mathieu when she was finished, and quickly became exhausted. After finishing up another surgery, she found Hoffman waiting for her outside the operating room. Hayman told him that she needed to smoke, and that if he wanted to talk with her, he would have to put up with that. After changing out of her scrubs and into her medical coat, Hayman went to the rear courtyard with Hoffman, and remarked that twenty years ago, she would have saved most of the patients she had treated that day. Ten years ago, she would have saved half, but today, she had lost sixty percent of the traumatic amputations she had performed. Hayman told him that she didn't have any safe anesthetics, not enough plasma, and no decent antibiotics for when infections set in, so the death toll would rise even higher. Hoffman told her that two hundred and thirty one people had died, including ten years, and she asked if they had lost so many because of the confined space. Hoffman acknowledged that was true, and said they would begin moving people to the ships. Hayman said she doubted many people would want to remain now that they had seen what a real Lambent attack was like, and that the Lambent were different from the Locust, who at least had a plan, and that it seemed like Sera itself was trying to kill them now. Hoffman said he couldn’t afford to take the risk that this was an isolated incursion, and thought it was never going to stop. Hayman told him that if they did have more attacks on this scale, she would run out of medical supplies quickly, and they would have to start shooting people to put them out of their misery. Hayman then finished her smoke, and excused herself to Hoffman, saying that she had an abattoir to attend to.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 385-387 Aboard the CNV Sovereign After the COG collapsed, Hayman left Vectes aboard the CNV Sovereign and became the chief medical officer of the ship. While aboard, she conducted a psych report on Dom. While noting that he seemed to be coming to terms with his wife’s death, she was still concerned about his mental state. Hayman noted that he was depressed, and had episodes of uncharacteristic anger and suffered from flashbacks and hypervigilance. Hayman acknowledged that while everyone onboard had lost family, friends, and comrades and understood his pain, very few had also been forced to euthanize their loved ones. She recommended that Dom be placed under continued observation.Gears of War 3: Act I: Anchored Personalty and Traits Dr. Hayman was a severely unpleasant women, who had little time for people interfering with her work. She was very controlling, and wanted full control over all COG medical facilities, and became angry when she was unable to get them.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 101 Anya thought that Dr. Hayman could emasculate any man with a razor-edged word.Gars of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 99 However, she had a softer side, shown when she patiently listened to Dom ask her questions about his wife and told him he had done the right thing. Dom considered her a tough bitch, but honest. Being forced to amputate limbs was one of the few things that distressed her. Hayman was somehow always able to keep her doctor's coat white and pristine, despite the nature of her job and the lack of cleaning resources. She also smoked cheroots.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 74-75 Behind the scenes *In Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant, Hayman's first name is given as Maryon. However, in both Gears of War: Anvil Gate and Gears of War: Coalition's End, her first name is explicitly mentioned by other characters to be Isabel. This discrepancy is resolved in Gears of War: The Slab where her full name is given as Isabel Maryon-Hayman. References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Doctors Category:Females